


Sherwood Shippering

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Dedicated to those who love Robin of Sherwood TV series and sir Guy of Gisburne; and especially to those who write fanfics and make fanvideos about their favourite characters.
Relationships: Guy of Gisburne/Mildred de Bracy, Marion of Leaford/Robin of Loxley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sherwood Shippering

**Author's Note:**

> Audio — 'I Ship It' by Not Literally

Marion and Robin were carried away by shippering. They found suitable characters, but … their OTP did not appreciate the idea. No reasons were found convincing. They even had to ask the sheriff for help. Well-motivated he was included into the team, but the ungrateful OTP still resisted. It became necessary "to drive them into happiness with an iron hand". But everything ended well. Something helped them to realize and accept the fact that they are an ideal couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This video is made just for fun and entertainment, with no profit gained. No copyright infringement is intended. Video may contain copyrighted material. All trademarks and copyrights remain the property of their owners.


End file.
